Ed Edd n Eddy Banned Episode Creepypasta
by SlayerTank99
Summary: I love making creepypastas for some reason.


As a young boy I loved the TV show Ed, Edd, n, Eddy. When I was young I would always get excited whenever it came on. I'm now 22 but I still love that show as of today, but now there's something that I can never forget about the show.

One day I was on YouTube watching the episode "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" which is the episode where Eddy tries to be taller. When I was finished I was about to close out of the window until I saw an advertisement pop up showing the entire series being sold on DVD for just $20. I clicked on it and it just said that if I wanted to purchase it I had to mail $20 to the address listed. I was confused because I don't understand why the seller wouldn't use something like or another service like that. What I do know however was that after that when I tried to access it again (I even copied the URL) it just kept telling me that the page couldn't be found.

A week later after I mailed the $20, I finally got a small package containing the complete series. It was just a white blank DVD case that had "Ed, Edd, n, Eddy" crudely written on it with sharpie. I opened it up and there was three discs inside with each containing two seasons. However, I noticed another disc inside the package it came in. It said "Ed, Edd, n, Eddy: Banned Episode". I was really curious at this point and I wanted to watch it. So I went into my living room and I popped in in my Xbox One (I use that as my DVD player) and sat on the couch. It started off being blank for 20 seconds until a disclaimer came on. It said:

This episode of Ed, Edd, n, Eddy was creator Danny Antonucci's original planned way to end the series. It was rejected by Cartoon Network.

Original planned air date:

July 6, 2008

After that the episode started. No theme song, title card, anything. It started with Ed and Eddy sitting in what looked like a police station. Eddy had a depressed face while Ed was crying so hard that tears were streaming down his face. Ed asks Eddy "Why did Double D do it Eddy?". Eddy replied with "I don't know Ed."

It then shows Eddy literally yelling at Double D. I couldn't figure out why but it looks like as if a scam failed. "THIS IS YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT SOCKHEAD!" I couldn't believe that Eddy just sweared. I thought this was a kids show. Double D in tears asks Eddy "Why is this my fault?". It then cut to Double D in his room crying. He sobbed for five minutes until he got up and walked downstairs to his kitchen. He pulled out a kitchen knife and he smiled evilly. It then cut to Sarah and Jimmy who were playing in Jimmy's house. The doorbell rang and Sarah went to answer it. When Sarah opened the door Double slit her throat. Sarah turned and her blood sprayed all over the screen. Jimmy started crying and Double D approached him. "Don't worry Jimmy you'll see her soon." Double D said before stabbing Jimmy to death. It was offscreen but you could hear Jimmy's screams followed by blood splattering all over the wall.

It then cut to Rolf who was outside watching his animals. After ten seconds he turns around to see Double D holding a pitchfork in his direction. "Double D Ed-boy what are you doing with Rolf's pitch fork?". "Something I should have done a long time ago!" Double D said. He then shoved the pitchfork through Rolf's stomach causing him to bleed through his mouth before he dropped dead. Next it switched to Kevin. He was inside his garage fixing his bike. He hears and noise and he looks around, but he just shrugs it off and continues. Suddenly, Double D begins strangling him with a rope from behind. He then forces him to the ground and picks up a hammer and hits his face with it multiple times to the point where blood splatters all over him.

Next was the Kanker sisters. There inside their trailer watching TV until they notice something. "What's that smell?" May asks. "Something's burning" Lee says. "Oh my gosh the trailer's on fire!" Marie says. They all try to open the door but they can't. They all start screaming as flames surround theme in the trailer. It then shows Double D standing outside the trailer holding gasoline as the trailer is completely ignited into flames.

The next person was Jonny. He is with Plank and Double D comes up and asks how is Plank doing. "Plank's fine Double D". Double D then grabs Plank and breaks him in half with his leg. Jonny starts crying and calls Double D a monster. Double D then pulls out a knife and shoves in right in Jonny's eye. Blood splatters all over Double D's happy face. Next is Nazz however when we see her she's already dead. When I saw her she was half naked in a bra and she was wearing no panties. Her throat was slit with blood streaming down the wound. Double D is then shown zipping up his pants. I was literally about to vomit at this point. I couldn't believe they would show something like that in this show. It then cuts to Eddy and Ed who are inside watching a news broadcast. The newsman shows a picture of Double D and says to call the police if they see him.

Double D then bursts through the door with a knife in his hand covered in blood. Eddy and Ed scream and run away. Double D approaches but is suddenly shot in the head. Eddy and Ed come back to see that it's a police sniper. It then shows Double D's corpse for ten seconds until the screen fades to black.

It was all over and there was no credits. I just couldn't believe what I just saw. I was shaking with fear at this moment. I quickly took the DVD out of my Xbox and snapped it in half. Believe me I'm proud I did that because I don't think anyone should have to see that.


End file.
